Wounded
by Khaz-Calowiel
Summary: Marjue Winchester finds herself in hospital after a hunt gone wrong.  Whilst recovering, she notices that her doctor is hiding a terrible, tragic secret.  Is she up to the task of cracking it before someone else gets hurt?  Rated M for language and violen


**New story! Hope it's okay!**

**Let me know if I need to include more basic information about Mari, Axe or Addy.**

**Adryen 'Addy' Winchester is AriaCoudrunner's OC.**

**Supernatural (c) EK & SG  
><strong>

**As always:**

**'_Marjue_' is pronounced _"Marзei" _(IPA)_ / "Mar-zhey" (zh being the 's' sound in 'vision')  
><em>**

**_'Axenn_' is pronounced_ "_Ezn" __(IPA) / _"Ay-Zen" & _**

**_'Axe' _is prounounced_ "Ez" _(IPA) /_"Aze"  
><em>**

* * *

><p>I awoke with that terrible feeling where you don't know where you are. My heartbeat quickened as I stared, groggily at the white walls, white sheets, white curtains, white <em>everything<em> and realised; I actually _didn't _know where I was.

Then movement caught my attention as a pair of sparkling green eyes swam into view. Familiar, relieved green eyes framed by olive skin and jet black hair.

"Axe..." I croaked, smiling at him sleepily. He was holding my hand with both of his and he gave it a squeeze as he leant over and kissed my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Axenn's deep, rumbling voice vibrated through the metal bed railings. It occurred to me, with little surprise, that I was in a hospital.

"I don't know," I groaned. "I can't feel how I'm feeling..." I laughed weakly.

"Fair enough." Axenn chortled. "There's a lot of Morphine in your system." He motioned with his head to the drip beside my bed. The drip was connected to my arm and a series of machines, the largest of which was recording my heartbeat on an old monitor which beeped faintly.

"Jesus... Morphine?" I frowned, trying to recollect why I was in hospital in the first place.

"Yeah- six splintered ribs and tissue damage to your lungs. They were ripped open. The doctors told me you were extremely lucky that they missed your heart- but you and I both know it didn't. Axenn was referring to the magic that would have healed my heart, if any damage had occurred, well before a doctor should see it.

Memories seeped back through the Morphine hum. Memories of long hooked claws slashing me open from shoulder to hip. I could hear my own screams in my ears and feel the blinding pain that was now a drug-numbed buzz in and on my torso.

"It?" I asked- straining to remember. Axenn was prepared for my questions, knowing that my memory would return with the slightest of prompting.

"The Wendigo." He said. The rest flooded back; I'd been hunting the Wendigo solo just north of Albany in Georgia when the beast had got the drop on me and slashed me open. I'd slipped over in my own blood, hurled my strongest magic at the beast and then...

"You were dead when they found you." Axenn's voice had lost its lighter tone and was now sombre and strained. I looked up at him, and his eyes had gone from their usual bright green colour to a barely-green coloured grey; how they went when he was sad. I imagined my eyes would have gone from their usual bright mint green to a sickly and pale yellow-brown-orange colour.

"The paramedics restarted your heart with electricity and transported you here" Axenn continued, breaking eye contact and staring at the wall.

I gave his hand another squeeze.  
>"Hey..." I said, dragging his gaze back to mine. I desperately willed my eyes to brighten and reassure him. "I'm okay now, little-big-bro." I used my favourite term of endearment for him in an effort to soothe him. Axenn was my little brother by 11 months, but with his extra six inches of height over my 6'2 frame and his higher maturity level, you'd never guess it. Everyone always assumed I was the younger one with my wild moods and over-the-top personality. Axenn was always the calm, collected, stoic one.<p>

It was only now that I realised how seriously I'd been injured. It took a lot to make Axenn crack, but here he was, eyes shiny with tears, clutching my hand by a hospital bed. That in turn drew a more troubling question.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" I asked quietly. I vaguely recalled them being on a vampire hunt in Grand Forks, but their absence still surprised me. Axenn's worry suggested a level of urgency they should be here for.

"Probably driving at reckless speeds down the twenty-nine. They were passing through Fargo when I texted them to say you were awake." Axenn said, the corner of his mouth curling up in his classic amused smile.

"And Dean?"

"Finalising 'payments' in Nashville. He'll be here tonight." Axenn put air quotations around 'payments' indicating that our Uncle was using yet another of his fake credit cards to check out of the Nashville motel we'd been based at.

"And Addy?" I said, a tinge of worry catching my words in my throat. I could only imagine my best-friend-slash-cousin's face if this was Axenn's level of composure.

"She's taken the' Lycan Expressway'. She couldn't wait for Dean." This was Axenn's way of saying that she'd _turned_ into her Lycanthropic form to run here on foot. My stomach rolled.

"Jesus, I'm not dying Adz..." I muttered, mainly to myself. I wasn't dying, was I?

Axenn shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

"Actually, last we heard this morning you were unconscious and the doctors couldn't say for sure if you'd ever wake up again." His eyes dimmed even more, sapping the entire colour away. I squeezed his hand and lapsed into a sad silence.

"At least she'll slow up a bit now. Now she knows I'm alive." I finally breathed, relieved my cousin wouldn't run herself to the ground in panic.

A sly smile crossed my brother's face and his eyes brightened the smallest fraction. I caught on quickly.

"Ohhh you are an evil son of a _bitch!_" I scolded him, as his wicked smile broke into an equally evil grin.

He shrugged, feigning innocence.

"She'll arrive with significantly less coffee if she thinks you're still comatose; and caffeine and Morphine do not mix." I gave a short laugh at my brother's evil trick and lapsed into silence, hoping they had a spare bed here for Axenn for when Addy arrived.

Addy burst through the door, her face a mask of distress. She first made eye contact with Axenn before flicking her gaze to me and sweeping over like a whirling dervish to wrap me in a hug. I braced myself, but naturally her hug was tight yet careful. I couldn't tell if she was panting or crying.

Then she flitted round to the other side of the bed and drove a punch into Axenn's chest that only an elf's bones could withstand.  
>"Fuck you, you elvish fuck!" She hissed through gritted teeth and she continued to whack him. She took a deep breath.<p>

"That girl means the world to me and I _needed _to know she was okay I expected a text the _second _she woke up and don't you ever _dare _mess with my head like that you fucking _arse!_" She finished her rant with a solid pound on Axenn's sternum and stood, breathing heavily and glaring at him, her hurt clear. Axenn's eyes were still glittering with cheek, but he didn't fend off any of her punches or _dare_to crack a smile.

"_Go _and tell the nurses she's up." Addy cried suddenly, giving him a hard shove toward the door. He did as she asked, and disappeared round the door with a casual wave.

Addy swanned back over to the bed, taking Axenn's seat and my hand. Her angry expression softened as she looked me over.

"I tell you what; that's a _beauty_ of a black eye you have there." She grinned at me, and my sappy response to her emotional outburst was replaced with a horrified groan.

"How bad is it?" I asked her. She whipped out her phone and snapped a couple of pictures, tossing me the device so I could see the damage. The whole right side of my face was black and purple and my eye was swollen, bloodshot and watery. The doctors hadn't been able to clean my makeup off properly and I had dark eyeliner stains around both eyes. My hair had been haphazardly washed to get the worst of the blood out, but it had definitely not been brushed or styled. I looked worse than the Wendigo.

I groaned loudly and tenderly touched the bruised skin. It flared up and I winced. The Morphine had clearly been numbing that too.

It was then that the door opened and a tall man in a white coat swept in. He was Hispanic with hair down to his jaw line, a thin, long face and light brown eyes. He stared at me in wonder, clearly surprised I was so animate. Behind him, Axenn stood, hands in pockets, watching warily.

"Mara Jane Winchester. You're awake?" He said using my semi-safe name. His accent was faintly Spanish, but he'd clearly been in America a long time.

"Mari" I corrected him. I hate 'Mara Jane'. Mari was the nickname I made everyone use, because it could be used for 'Mara Jane' and my real name; Marjue.

"My name is Dr Ibarra. I performed your surgery and have been looking after you since you arrived." He spoke as he walked over and flicked through the chart hanging on the end of my bed. He frowned at it, before jotting down a couple of notes. Addy was peering over his shoulder- she was deeply fascinated by the medical practice.

Dr Ibarra finished reading the chart and skirted the bed to sit beside me, pulling a small torch from his pocket and flashing it in my eyes. I flinched away from the light and my black eye throbbed.

"Your eyes fascinate me." He said, bluntly but with a degree of awe.

I recoiled, averting my gaze. My eyes changed colour with my mood due to elvish magic and betrayed far more about me than I would have liked them to.

"When you first arrived here the colour was very peculiar. There wasn't any, really, they were just a barely discernable shade of cream." He explained, studying my bruising. Behind him, Addy and Axenn both grimaced and looked away. They knew what the cream colour meant; it had meant I was all but dead.

"And now," He continued, "They are a rather unusual brown. But what perplexes me most, is the way they change to blue-violet when I shine this light in them.

"They are fascinating, aren't they?" Addy interjected from behind him. "Been like that all her life. Like hazel on steroids."

I afforded her a small smile. I knew Addy was trying to make my eyes seem more natural than they were. Hazel eyes- they were normal. My eyes were not.

"My dad has hazel eyes." I added.

"And your mom?" He asked. I didn't want to answer that. My mom's eyes made mine look normal. They were magenta coloured- and not just the iris, the cornea as well. So she almost always wore coloured contact lenses in public. And I didn't know what colour she would have in when she arrived.

"Actually, she has hazel eyes as well." Axenn stepped in now, covering for my silence. "Never know what colour they're going to be when we see her. Dad's are almost always green-brown."

The doctor looked up at Axenn. He eyed him with guarded contempt.

"Sorry, who are you again?" He asked him.

"Mari's brother. Aiden" He supplied his own safe name and extended a hand. Dr Ibarra shook Axenn's hand and then switched his focus to Addy.

"And you must be the other sister?" He asked, noting that she seemed to be the missing link between our genes. Her dark brown hair and bright green eyes seemed an obvious relation to my caramel-brown hair and 'hazel' eyes and Axenn's black hair and green eyes. Often we did say that Addy and Axe were siblings and that _I_ was _their_ cousin. But there was no reason to lie today- we weren't here to be judged.

"No, actually, I'm their cousin, Adryen. _Addy. _And the similarities are astounding, I know." She smiled warmly, trying to win over Dr Ibarra's trust.

Dr Ibarra laughed and returned to examining me. Behind him, Addy flashed me a thumbs up and a wink.

"I'm going to get a nurse in to change your bandages, so I'm going to need you all out of here." Dr Ibarra finally said after peeling back the end of a waxy, damp bandage to peer underneath. I'd seen some pretty gruesome shit in my life, but seeing the jagged, inflamed gashes along my own chest and the thick stitches that held me together made my stomach roll about.

Addy folded her arms, her endearing smile gone.

"Nuh-uh. I am not leaving her." She said with defiance. Axenn said nothing, but his stance was no longer casual and he clearly wasn't leaving either.

I grimaced.

"Axe..." I said pleadingly, praying the doctor wouldn't find his nickname odd. Axenn's shoulders relaxed, his expression fell and he shared a look with Addy.

"Fine." Addy said, sharply, "But we're coming back in _as soon as _possible."

The doctor nodded and ushered them out of the room, as two wide eyes nurses swept in with a trolley of instruments and bandages.

Sighing, I undid my starchy hospital gown and gripped the bed rails under the covers, bracing myself for the moment the Morphine couldn't help me anymore.


End file.
